Waiting for the Past
by Dahaka213
Summary: A boy named Kurix wakes up in Radiant Garden. Not knowing how he got there, he travels form world to world, looking for his past. He gains friends along the way, but as problems reveal themselves, he is afraid of what he might find. Rating: lang./violence


My story about a boy who wakes up in Radiant Garden, memory gone. He travels, looking for his past. Gaining friends along the way, he worries what he might find.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, but I do own the character Kurix and his _weapon._ Hint, hint. Anyways, read ahead.

He opened his eyes. He couldn't see for a minute, but the darkness faded quickly to give way to a dull light. He tried to move his limbs, but he failed. After about ten minutes, he succeeded in moving his left leg, then his right. After ten more minutes, he was able to stand to take in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was; he was near a house of some sort. It was a very friendly-looking, homey house. It had a brown thatched roof and was made of clean red and orange brick. Looking around, he found himself in a cul-de-sac of some sort, with several similar houses nearby.

Wanting to get a better idea of where he was, he walked down an empty street, along row upon row of houses. He found a stairway leading up behind a gray stone wall that had been hidden behind a row of houses, so close that they were almost touching. He ran up it, two at a time, and found himself on a wide wall of sorts, overlooking the houses and some ruins in the distance. There were far fewer houses than he'd have guessed; there were only twenty, tops. On one side was some kind of opening, a path leading to another area. On the other was a similar gray wall.

To his left was a gate; on it's other side was very ruined chunks of what seemed to formerly be more of the wall, but it broke off not far from the gate, revealing a very ruined area. Walking over to the gate, he found it locked. Perhaps he'd later return and find out what happened here.

He went back down the stairs and around the houses to the opening he'd seen earlier. He walked through, revealing a well-populated market area. There were many groups, talking, laughing, and looking. Wondering why he couldn't hear them before, he realized he couldn't hear now- he was deaf. Hopefully it was temporary, like his inability to move and see when he woke. Actually, he was starting to hear quiet sounds, like whispers from afar. They eventually cleared up and he heard the chatting friends, the laughing couples, the playful screams of children. There were only five stores at the most, but there were at least one hundred people moving around. Maybe it was some kind of socializing day.

He was still staring at the groups when a small child pointed at him with the hand that wasn't gripped by his mother. The child laughed and said, "Look at him, Mommy! He has funny clothes!" The mother looked at him and scolded her child. She gave him an apologetic look and scurried off to do her business.

He looked at his clothes. He was wearing a red and blue jumpsuit of some sort, with some kind of light tan cloth around his waist. He took a lock of his long hair and brought it around to view, revealing that it was black and smooth. Checking his pockets, he found a money pouch and a piece of string. He tied his hair back with the string, as though it was a habit. Maybe it was. Within the money pouch was a large sum of munny. With it, he decided to look normal. He headed toward a clothing store.

* * *

When he exited the store, he was wearing a tight, pastel green sleeveless shirt under an open white vest with a thick pastel green stripe along the bottom and top edges, with white pants and shoes. He also wore pastel green wristbands. He had also purchased a pastel green hair tie, which now bound his hair tightly into a ponytail.

Now blending in much better with the locals, he ordered food at a restaurant. When it came to his table, he discovered that he was ravenous. He quickly ate the food and ordered more, which he ate just as fast. Now content with his hunger, he paid for his food with the last of his money and left, browsing the shops. He found some nice weapons and he had flashes of previous battles in his mind.

When he tried to figure out why and when he had been fighting, he realized that he didn't remember much. All that was in his mind was 'Project 8d3k76s-X.' He wondered what that meant. Who was he? Why was he here? Where was he from? Did he have a family? Did he have friends? Enemies? A leader? People working for him?

As he wandered, he accidentally bumped into a person. "Sorry," he said, hearing his voice for what seemed to be the first time. It was somewhat deep, in comparison to the teenage voices he heard since he arrived. The person he had bumped into, a man with brown hair, black clothing, and a scar on his face, considered him.

The man looked vaguely familiar, as though he had known the man before this memory lapse. The man was silent for a moment , then spoke:

"It's cool... I haven't seen you around here before," the man noticed.

"I was just looking around," said the apparent amnesiac defensively.

"It's all right. What's your name?"

He thought. The first name that popped into his head came out before he could think about it. "Kurix." Maybe that was his real name.

"Kurix... Do I know you?" the man asked.

"I... don't _think_ so," Kurix said unsurely.

"Well, I'm Leon, leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee," the man said, extending his hand. Kurix took and shook it. The man's grip was firm, but not as firm as Kurix's, which surprised them both.

"Radiant Garden?" asked Kurix. The man nodded.

"That's where we are," he affirmed.

"So a... restoration committee... You... restore things?"

"The whole world, actually. We're working on rebuilding the castle, to being the world back to it's former glory. The Heartless have been practically multiplying since Xemnas was defeated by Sora, though, so we haven't got much done lately." he said.

When Leon said Sora, Kurix's mind automatically thought, 'Sora. Kairi. Destiny Islands. Keyblade.'

"Who's Sora?" he asked. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know? He killed Maleficent, Organization XIII-" he started the long list.

"Master Vexen!" Kurix blurted out. Leon looked confused.

"Master? Vexen is- sorry, was, one of the filthy Organization XIII members," he said.

Kurix shook his head. "Sorry, I've been out of it since I Awakened. Is there anywhere I can sleep?" he asked. He mentally wondered why he didn't just say 'woke up,' rather than 'awakened.' And the way he said it made it seem important.

"Where did you 'slumber?'" asked Leon, joking on way Kurix had spoken.

"Uh... I'm not sure," Kurix whispered. Leon seemed skeptical.

"You're not sure?"

"Uh... Well, this is what happened," Kurix started. He told Leon what happened- how he woke up, the weird clothes, the phrase in his head. When he finished, Leon was silent for a moment.

"You don't remember a thing?" he asked.

"Not one," Kurix verified, scratching his head.

"Then how did you know your name?" Leon asked.

"It sort of popped into my head. I don't even know if it's my real name," Kurix said with a shrug. Though, deep down, he knew that was what he was called. Not only by choice, but by nature. Kurix _was_ him. He was Kurix. They were each other.

"Well, I suppose that you could stay with the RGRC for a while. But you'd have to carry your own weight. Can you handle a weapon?" Leon asked. Kurix shrugged.

"Judging by things I think of when I look at swords, I guess swords," Kurix said. Leon nodded.

"Do you have one?"

"Not that I know of."

"We've got a few for new members, but they're not the best," Leon warned.

"I'll do what I can to help, even if it _is _using mediocre weapons," Kurix stated. Leon nodded as though he approved of the answer.

"Let's get your supplies, then," Leon said, starting to walk. Kurix hurriedly followed.


End file.
